User blog:Shiyilang/OC
Core Info 1) Basic Info: * Name: Delphine Éclairé * CNR Explanation: Delphinium, or larkspur, is a blue flower, and éclairé means to inspire or enlighten. * Species: Fox Faunus * Age: 28 * Gender: Female * Emblem: A stylized, pale blue, feather quill, with swirls of blue ink surrounding it * Handedness: Ambidextrous * Nicknames: N/A * Occupation: Fashion designer/sometimes Huntress 2) Appearance: * Aura Colour: Periwinkle/light blue * Height: 5’10” * Weight: 135 lbs * Eyes: Grey-blue * Skin Colour: Pale peach * Face Shape: Oval * Hair: White and straight (oh god that came out wrong). It changes every day, but it always has bangs and is long. Sometimes in a ponytail, sometimes just down, sometimes in an elaborate updo. She seems to have to express herself through her hair as much as her clothes. * Physical Traits: White fox ears * Physique: Slender, tall * Outfit: ** Whatever she designs, usually. ** Most of the time she wears a halter top with an ombre blue pattern and a golden belt with a shorts, and a cape similar to Yang’s attached at her belt with blue and gold lining and jeweled gold earrings. She also wears elaborately designed stockings and heeled ankle boots. * Accessories: Gold earrings with blue gemstones, an old silver necklace with a single blue stone. 3) Characteristics: * Background: ** Born in Mistral to a Faunus couple, Delphine’s mother worked as a low-income seamstress to due to prejudice within Remnant and her father worked as a writer for a theater. His creative ability was what enabled them to move from Menagerie in the first place. ** As a child, her father told her stories about the Huntsman, leading her to idolize them, and she aspired to become one. She begged her parents to let her attend combat school. The answer was always, “maybe.” ** After school, her mother often would bring home scraps of cloth from her workplace and teach her how to sew. She eventually discovered an innate talent for designing and making clothes. ** During her early school years, Delphine gained a reputation of having the best made clothes, and had more than one jealous classmate. She would continue sewing for the rest of her life. ** Her parents surprised her on her 14th birthday, by enrolling her in Sanctum, and allowing her to go to combat school. ** There, many students began asking her to sew custom clothes, and she started a small business selling outfits from her dorm room. She made a decent sum of money, of which she sent to her parents. ** At school, she met the multi-talented harpist named Rosaline. They bonded over a love for the fine arts, and wrote a musical together, combining Delphine’s writing and costumes with Rosaline’s music. ** Upon graduating Sanctum, armed with her money from selling clothes, she enrolled herself in a fashion school. Even though she loved combat school, fashion was where she truly thrived. Delphine began growing an online business, taking commissions for money. Through this online business she caught the eye of a respected fashion designer, Favian Raghnall. ** He took her as an apprentice, and taught her the ways of the fashion business. They often would argue about the true meanings of couture. He thought that a designer must change and be influenced by the flow of time, while she thought a designer should make whatever they want. They agreed to disagree, but both eventually parted ways wiser than before. ** She then opened her own shop in the capital city, called Des Vetements. In the front, she placed garments that she had finished, and had a back room for fittings or commissions. She would size up a client with her visual skills, then offer a price that would work for the client. Her fair pricing earned her respect among the common people. With the combination of her online business and her renown at her schools, her shop quickly took off and helped earn her fame across Remnant. At first, many high-profile clients ignored her due to her Faunus heritage, but since the middle and lower class loved her fashion so much, she began receiving celebrity clients. ** After gaining fame and respect, she used her power to advocate for Faunus rights, at the same time distancing herself from the White Fang. Delphine often would take in a homeless Faunus and hire them as a tailor, seamstress, or assistant. Delphine became known for taking many aspiring designers in as a personal assistant to teach them. ** Currently, after the Fall of Beacon, she is using her wealth to donate to disaster relief, and her business has expanded to all four Kingdoms. She still mainly operates in her little shop, but her online presence has grown considerably. * Personality: She’s a very dramatic and eccentric person, however these qualities help her creativity. Sometimes, she can be spontaneous and suddenly spend hours crafting a single dress, and at other times cannot think of anything. She also loves a good story, and her personality has helped her in writing stories more than once which she usually sells to the local theaters. * Misc Traits: Light french accent. * Likes: Creativity, freedom, making clothes, people wearing her clothes, happy endings, a good story * Dislikes: Boredom, copies or duplicates of anything, being called Delphine Eclair 4) Trivia: * Notable Relationships: ** Abelia Éclairé: She loves her mother dearly, and is incredibly grateful for all the sacrifices she made to help further her fashion career. Every year, she sends her parents money to help them financially, and visits them everytime business slows down too much. Her mother also gave her the silver necklace, and no matter what she is wearing, Delphine always puts it on despite it clashing. ** Bastien Éclairé: Delphine got her creativity from her father, and a love for storytelling. They love telling each other what happened in their lives when they see each other, and often have a playful banter. Her father also likes making fun of the fact that he is still taller than her, despite her being a tall person. ** Rosaline Calliope: Delphine’s best friend from combat school, they have the ongoing joke that neither of them continued combat training. Rosaline is a quiet, relaxing presence, while Delphine has to come in with flair and drama. Despite this, they know each other well enough that one can walk in and the other will know. Rosaline owns the theater near Delphine’ shop, and often collaborate to write musicals. Upon graduating primary combat school, they were roommates for a while, and they know each other’s lifestyle. ** Favian Raghnall: They have a teacher/mentor dynamic, and often collaborate in fashion lines. Favian is only a couple years older, and she sees him as an older brother figure. When her business reached his popularity, they went out for drinks. Every month, they meet up at a bar and whine about everything bad together. * Skills: Sewing, drawing, designing clothes * Allusion: Korwa, from JRPG gacha based Granblue Fantasy. Korwa is an in-universe fashion designer who is obsessed with happy endings. I tried to keep the themes of weaving both literally and figuratively with stories. Since gacha games often have minimal characterization for the characters, I made a lot of her personality up. * Notes: ** Stereotypical French fashion designer ** Her employees often are given little notice before she disappears somewhere “to find my muse.” They’re used to it. Hunter Extension A) Weapon: * Name: Magie Floraison * Wielder: Delphine Éclairé * Maker/Smith: * Classification: Dust Spell Caster * Weapon Derivation: Fashion sketches * Form 1 Design: A rectangular sketchpad that has the top and bottom parts inlaid with gold. Inactive, it appears to be a closed golden rectangular purse with Dust crystals, but similar to a scroll, the top and bottom can pull apart to reveal a holographic screen. She uses a special quill to draw on it. Using basic coding, depending on the color or design of the thing she draws, it can have different Dust related effects, such as Dust spells. * Form 1 Aesthetics: The top and bottom parts, which hold the “paper” are gold and have Dust crystals in them. She can also automatically erase whatever she is drawing if it doesn’t work. If the spell is successful, then it automatically disappears. The quill has one half of it covered in gold, and on it are Dust crystals which depending on what she selects, will draw on the “paper” in a certain color with a certain effect. * Dust Usage: There are Dust crystals inlaid in the weapon. * Notes: Means “blossoming magic” in French, I hope. I take Spanish. B) Semblance: * Name: Améliorer * User: Name of the user. Ignore if you don't have any planned users. * Introduction: Enhances the Semblance of others. * Range: Medium-Long * Type: Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Visual Cue: Glowing threads will appear around the person who is receiving the power up. * General Limitations: Cannot enhance her own Semblance, only works passively by being near those who she cares about or feels positive emotions towards. * Reflection of Character: Reflects her desire to bring out the natural qualities of others through her fashion. C) Combat Info * Preferred Range: Long * Landing Strategy: Air cushion. * Fighting Style: She normally keeps her distance from Grimm or her opponents, while quickly drawing on her pad to cast spells at them. For smaller, weaker Grimm, she burns through them with fire Dust, and for larger she usually uses ice Dust to immobilize them, and then barrage them. Against human opponents she will simply analyze their fighting style, then throw spells at them. If she is forced into physical combat, she’ll use acrobatic kicks and jumps. Civilian Extension I) Day to Day Life: * Expanded Occupation/Business Details: She’s a well known and respected fashion designer. People either commission her, or just ask her to sew something for them, and she will do it. Anything from dresses to swimsuits to capes, as long as it pays well or she deems it “interesting.” When people walk in, she often drags them to the back room because “I just had the most fabulous idea for you.” In her work, she plays with the line between gaudy and elegant, often using large amounts of gold and silk. Usually, her designs work out, but on the off chance she creates something she deems mediocre, she will sulk in her room until she comes up with a better idea. Though she only attended primary combat school and is a less skilled fighter, during times business is slow, she’ll kill some Grimm for money. She also is one of the main designers that create custom outfits for Huntsman. She never makes duplicates of a dress or other clothes, there is only one of each. She has received praise for, as one critic put it, "sewing whatever the hell she wants" * Certifications: Degree in fashion from a Mistrali fine arts school, Sanctum graduation. Category:Blog posts